Say Something
by Stormageddon-The-TimeLord
Summary: While coming home Garcia over hears Reid singing. What happens when she confronts him?
1. Chapter 1

Say Something.{Hello my fellow UNSUBS. This is my first fanfic. The title is based on Austin Mohone's song Say Something. Im soo excited *smiles and passes out UNSUB brownies* Well I better and Review.}

Chapter 1:Do you hear what I hear?

Garcia's P.O.V:

I walked into the apartment building's hallway and pulled out my keys from my purse. I lived in the apartment across from my friend Spencer Reid. I was fiddling with the keys when I heard him." I see you walk by extra fly baby where you goin'." He sang. He kept singing till the music stopped. I got the door open and ran inside. I fell on my brightly colored bed and couldn't believe what I heard. I jumped up and rab over to Reid's apartment door. I knocked 3 times before he answered," Hey Pen-" He said before I forced myself in." Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing, you're amazing like celebrity amazing!" I yelled." I..Uh..Um..That wasn't..You heard that? Reid replied." Uh Duh! You need to sing for the team sometime soon." I said."WHAT!? Are you crazy. I could never." He shyly said." Oh come on Reid, I know it's not that bad to sing in front of them. I did it before remember? Please." I asked." But what if they laugh, I don't want my terrible childhood memories to come back." He sighed." Hey, I can train you, Then you can feel less scared." I said." You would really do that for me?" He asked." Yeah, That's what best friends do right?" I asked." Yeah, Thanks Pen."He said." You're welcome Reid."I replied. I walked back to my apartment with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Say Something

{ I'm Baaaaaaack my dear and loyal UNSUBS*hands out UNSUB brownies and smiles.* Last time we saw that Garcia overheard Reid singing and she wants to give him lessons so he won't be scared of singing in front of people. Can't you image Reid singing. I definitely can. Well hope you enjoy the fanfic. Reid and Review.} All mistakes brought to you by the F.B.I *You'll never catch me, HEHEHEHE.*

Chapter 1: First Lesson.

Reid's P.O.V:

I sat on my kitchen counter drinking a cup of hot coffee with 6 scoops of sugar. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Garcia said she was giving me singing lessons to help me with my fear of singing in front of people. All of a sudden, I found myself singing again to Austin Mahone's Say Something. I don't know why, but I loved to express my self through the lyrics and backround music. It's like Unicorns for little girls. Unicorns make them happy and singing makes me happy.

"Not bad my rockin' robin." Garcia said smiling while standing in my doorway.

" You think?" I asked.

" No, I know." she replied

"I still need practice." I said

" Well, That's what i'm here for, baby boy!" She exclaimed.

She signaled me to sit across from her on a chair. She told me to sit straight up and don't rush singing. Also she showed me how to breath properly. We started out with simple warm-ups and tips for how to forget your on stage. She told me to sing a few lyrics. Then she instructed me to sing short and long notes.

" Well, I better get going. " She said.

" When's the next meeting?" I asked.

" Tomorrow, 5:00 pm." She said while walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Say something.

{ Heyyyyyy. So this is my 3rd installment. Sorry this took soooo long. I have to go back to school *GO LANGLEY MUSTANGS*.Also did anyone see Criminal Minds season 8 episode 12 Zugzwang? It was soo sad when Spencer's girlfriend gets killed*looks to the sky and yells " Curse You Diana! !"* Well I better get going. Reid and Review. } All mistakes brought to you by the Daleks*Runs down the street waving arms like a madman and yells "Can't Touch This Suckers!"}

Chapter 3: Day Off

Garcia's P.O.V:

" GARCIA STOP IT! Tha-tha-that tickles!" Reid yelled. We were having a tickle fight. Reid was losing obviously. He was such a dork, but that's why we love him. While I was tickling Reid, my phone went off. I jumped up, ran to my phone, and answered, "Hello, this is Penelope Garcia, goddess of all things techy. How may I help you?" I asked." Hey Garcia." Hotch said. "Oh, hey Hotch what do ya need? I said." I'm just calling to tell you we have a week off work." He told me.

" Why?" I asked.

" That's one thing even I don't know, Strauss didn't tell me. She just told me to tell the team to enjoy the break." Hotch said confusingly.

" Wow, thanks for telling me, I'll tell Reid." I said.

"Ok, see you after the break Garcia." Hotch said.

"Bye" I chuckled seeing that Reid was singing to himself again.

" Bye" He said.

I walked over to Reid and ruffled his crazy brown hair.

" Looks like we have a week off." I said.

"Really?" He confusingly asked, "Why?"

" Hotch said that Strauss wouldn't tell him, anyway we have to start lesson 2."

" YAY YAY YAY! He yelled while jumping around the room.

" Calm down Reid. You're so cute when you're excited!" I yelled.

He immediately sat down on my purple couch and said, "Okay."

I told Reid sit up straight and to concentrate." Sing a line from a song you know." I said. He nodded and started to think of some lyrics he remembered' "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, and all the other b-" Reid stopped and nearly fell off the couch silently laughing. He stopped and and looked up to me.

" Lord Reid, grow up already, you're just...weird. "I said giving him a goofy look.

" Well...maybe that song is just funny and i'm laughing at it cause i'm a guy and i'm singing a song sung by a girl."He said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Maybe, if you calm down we can continue."I said

"Ok." He replied giving me a look of excitment.

I told him to sing Say Something by Austin Mahone. He was an amazing singer and him singing for the team will be amazing. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Reid looking at me and stuck his tongue out at me stupidly.

"Well Reid the lesson is over." I said afted snapping out of my daydreaming.

"Awwwwwwwww. I don't want it to end." He whined.

" That's what she said." I giggled.

"And you tell me yo grow up."He said while walking to the door.

" See you tomorrow at 5:00pm Reid." I said

"Bye Pen."He said.

"Bye."I said.

I walked to my bed and jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to come soon.


End file.
